The Chronicles of ShinyCharazardX's Notebook
by ShinyCharazardX
Summary: Sort of a self-insert,sorta rt of a crack fic,sorta not.Rated T for swearing.You may also need some brain bleach.
1. I Was Not Staring At Gravelyn's Butt!

**Greetings, readers. This is an AQW fanfiction, and yeah. It's somewhat a crack fic, and somewhat not. **

**Note: DO NOT RAGE AT ME IF THE SECOND MADE-BY-ME CHARACTER IS NOT ACTUALLY POSSIBLE. HE IS NOT BASED OFF OF A PLAYER CHARACTER.**

**Chapter One:**

**I Was Not Staring At Gravelyn's Butt!**

As Nulgath and Dage's forces duked it out upon the battlefield, two people watched from above. They were called ShinyCharazardX and Crimson Night.

"Hey, Crimson."

Crimson sighed, tearing his gaze away from the butt of Gravelyn, who had decided to go see the leaders of the factions, as they currently were not in the battle.

"Yes, ShinyCharazardX?" he asked, allowing him to be answered. The half-yokai normally wasn't very… sociable.

"Why are you staring at Lady Gravelyn's butt?"

Crimson Night's jaws dropped, and he began to stammer out "W-What are you talking about?! I wasn't staring at Lady Gravelyn's butt! I wasn't staring at anyone's butt!"

ShinyCharazardX smirked, looking up from his writing in the notebook he'd brought with him. The male took off his mask and said "Yeah, you were. You were staring at it, and you were probably thinking, 'Wow, Lady Gravelyn has a really nice ass.' weren't you?"

Crimson had no response, instead asking "What are you writing?"

ShinyCharazardX simply said "Take a read." and handed it to him.

Crimson turned his gaze down to the book reading, _And the half-yokai chose then to pin Gravelyn against the wall, purring 'You made me sad, my little kitty. How about you give me a kiss as compensation?'_

"Shiny. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WRITING ME AND GRAVELYN FANFICTION?!" Crimson shouted. The crimson mane of hair that he was known for had turned full crimson, meaning he was really embarrassed. Normally it had black tips.

"Yup! When it's done, I'ma show it to Gravelyn!" ShinyCharazardX said, grinning.

Crimson Night had no response, turning his gaze once more to the magnificent butt of Lady Gravelyn. He then heard ShinyCharazardX say "Done!" and then "Oops!" as he ended up dropping it and it landed… on Gravelyn's head. Crimson watched in utter horror as Gravelyn picked it up and opened it.

_With Gravelyn_

The Shadowscythe leader picked up the notebook and began to read, and sadly had gotten to the part Crimson had read.

"I hate you, however wrote this." she muttered over and over again, looking at the sketches of her and Crimson Night making out.

She then heard a cat-like yowl, letting out "YOU DUMBASS BASTARD! GRAVELYN'S READING THE DAMNED THING! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!"

**Chapter End!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CRIMSON NIGHT AND SHINYCHARAZARDX. ALSO, SOME CREDIT TO Eclissy, THE AUTHOR OF Get Your Priorities Straight! FOR THE JOKE ABOUT FANFICTIONS.**


	2. Gravelyn's Gonna Kill Us

**I'm baaack! To torture you all!**

**Chapter Two**

**Gravelyn's Gonna Kill Me.**

"I hate you." Crimson Night hissed at ShinyCharazardX, knowing the most likely reason Gravelyn had called them to her throne room.

You see, Gravelyn had had the notebook containing ShinyCharazardX's fanfiction dropped on her head. And it had been a Gravelyn/Crimson Night fanfiction. So yeah, they were probably going to die.

ShinyCharazardX simply grinned and said "She's probably just going to say I'm the best fanfiction writer EVER!"

Crimson Night rolled his eyes.

"Shiny. You are not the best fanfiction writer. She's probably calling us here so she can rip us to shreds." he explained to the adventurer.

Although, she might not rip them to shreds. There was always that. But it wasn't too likely.

Not for the first time, Crimson Night scratched at the cat whiskers he had, rapidly flicking his crimson cat ears.

It was time for their doom.

_In Gravelyn's throne room_

"Okay, which one of you wrote this?" Gravelyn asked the two who had entered her throne room.

"Me!" ShinyCharazardX said, grinning like a madman.

Crimson Night was purposely not meeting either the Shadowscythe Empress's or the Fanfiction-Writing Demon's eyes, instead keeping his eyes down.

"Something tells me I should kill you for writing this." Gravelyn told ShinyCharazardX, "But I won't."

"Thanks! Believe me, you haven't even read the hardcore version yet!" ShinyCharazardX said, making Crimson Night almost panic.

"HARDCORE VERSION?!" Crimson yowled, pulling up the black hood on his cloak and slamming his iron mask onto his face.

"YOU WROTE A HARDCORE VERSION?!" Crimson said, his hand leaping to the katana at his side.

"Yeah!" ShinyCharazardX said, but soon fell silent when he saw Crimson about to unsheathe his katana.

"Permission to kill him?" Crimson Night asked Gravelyn.

Gravelyn could only nod, making ShinyCharazardX run off in a panic.

A cruel fanged smile crossed Crimson's face. This would be fun.

**And that concludes chapter two! Again, I only own Crimson Night and ShinyCharazardX.**

**For reference, Shiny's fanfiction is not titled yet.**


	3. Voiceless Laughter

**I'm baaack again! This time this chapter is going to mix elements of a crack fic and some of Crimson Night's memories as a kid!**

**Chapter Three**

**Voiceless Laughter**

Crimson Night had given up his chase on killing ShinyCharazardX, and had instead retreated to his house in the Yokai Isles, to do some remembering.

_It was five or ten years ago, Crimson couldn't be sure. He was in the forests of Doomwood, crying. He'd just been beaten up by the other yokai children for being unable to talk._

"_Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked him._

_Crimson only shook his head, making the voice say "C'mon, I can get you to a town."_

_In about an hour, the two were in a town. The voice that had spoken to him was a black-haired boy that was only three years younger than Crimson himself._

_As the two entered an inn, Crimson took out his note pad and wrote 'I can't talk, but my name is Crimson Night.'_

_The boy grinned and said "ShinyCharazardX. I'm in training to be a warrior. What about you?"_

_Crimson wrote 'I'm in self-training to be a ninja.'_

"_Coolio." ShinyCharazardX said_

_As the two grabbed some food, a bunch of soldiers entered._

"_Yo, red mane!" One of them said to Crimson, swinging their fist at his chest._

_At that moment when he got punched and knocked onto the floor, Crimson Night opened his mouth, and said "Why thank you good sir. Now I can talk."_

_The innkeeper, who knew Crimson already, began to sing "There were some soldiers, and they were talkin' Crimson some lip. He didn't like them, so this is what he did."_

_As Crimson unsheathed his katana to swing, the innkeeper sang "He whupped that guy's ass, he whupped that guy's ass!"_

Crimson Night shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Deciding to travel to Battleon, Crimson's jaws dropped when he got there.

ShinyCharazardX was sitting on a bench, with a borrowed lute, singing

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUU!"

Crimson burst out laughing and said "Shiny! Stop singing the words 'fuck you'!"

ShinyCharazardX paid him no attention, singing

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!" a few more times, before beginning to sing

"FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT, FUCK EVERYTHING THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!"

The small crystal skull Crimson Night kept with him in case somebody ever wanted to yell at him from where they were began to vibrate in his pocket, making him duck behind a building.

"Crimson? Why is ShinyCharazardX singing?" Gravelyn asked him.

"I have no idea, and even if I did, I probably would not be able to make sense of it." Crimson replied.

"Well tell him to shut up! We can hear him from Shadowfall!" Dage snapped from the other side.

"I can try, but it sound really tempting to join him right now." Crimson said, flicking his cat ears. "And anyway, his voice isn't that bad. If it was, I would have killed him in the first two seconds of him singing."

As no further sound came from either the skull or Shiny, Crimson assumed it was safe to put the skull away and drag Shiny into an inn, where Shiny had the brilliant idea to read his fanfiction aloud to the entire inn.

Crimson sighed, putting his head down on the table.

"Crimson?" came a voice, sounding an awful lot like…

"DAGE?!" Crimson said, pulling the skull back out.

"The connection never severed." Dage said, shaving twenty years off of Crimson Night's life span.

"Shit. Does that mean…?" Crimson said.

"That I heard ShinyCharazardX reading his fanfiction out loud? Yes." Gravelyn answered him, shaving ten more years off of Crimson's life span.

"Fuck you." Crimson Night muttered in ShinyCharazardX's direction.

Shiny, who had finished reading it out loud, asked Crimson "Wait, did Gravelyn hear me reading?"

Crimson said "Yes, you damned idiot. Now excuse me, I have to go scream at a tree."

At this moment, two other adventurers entered: Raiken, also known as Raiken the Dark, and a female adventurer who Crimson and ShinyCharazardX had never met before.

Raiken sat down and said "Heya Crimson. I heard about what happened with the fanfiction an' all."

The female adventurer began intensely staring at Crimson's chest, as if she found it amazingly interesting.

"So," Crimson said, ignoring the female adventurer's staring at him, "First, who's the chick, and second, so you've heard about what's been going on and why I'm about ready to kill Shiny?"

Raiken laughed, saying "The girl is named Sadie. And yes, I have."

Sadie simply continued staring at Crimson's chest, until Crimson asked "Okay, why are you staring at my chest?"

Sadie smirked and said "Oh, I just wanted to see if half-yokai could shoot lasers out of their chest when they get mad."

A low growl escaped from Crimson's throat as he said "Really?"

Sadie grinned and said "They also said the hotter the half-yokai is, the higher the velocity of the lasers. If that's true, you'd have the strength of a rusty water fountain!"

Crimson could no longer use words to voice his rage, simply screaming at Sadie. Slashing her into bits sounded nice right now.

"Let it go, bro!" Shiny and Raiken shouted, holding him back.

And then, nobody could remember what happened next.

**Chapter End**

**Okay, I admit, this had a little bit over the top with the cussing.**


End file.
